


Caution

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: They're out for blood and he'll support them, no matter what.
Kudos: 7





	Caution

"Watch your back, Guardian. No one else will." -Shaxx

\----------------

"Is it true?"

The Young Wolf lifts their gaze from their sword, casting a glance towards the doorway at the towering Titan.

"Is Cayde really gone?" Lord Shaxx asks, a haunted waiver to his voice that they've never heard before. He's never been tentative, never speaking as softly as he is when he steps inside the room.

The Guardian nods in confirmation, their gaze dropping back to the blade in their hand. They listen to the heavy steps that stop just beside them, drawing their gaze upward once more when he speaks.

"You're going to hunt him down, aren't you?"

Another solitary nod.

If it disturbs him, he makes no show of it. Instead, his gaze drifts to the window, to the Traveler. "I cannot say I agree entirely with you or the Commander in this instance. Cayde-6 deserves justice and bringing in the Awoken Prince will do just that."

The Young Wolf shifts uncomfortably as their eyes drop.

"But you're not bringing him in, Guardian." He continues, as if he knows all too well what they're going to do once they find him, "You're going to kill him."

There's a weight to his words, a dull echo of something anxious and defeated. A whisper of something distraught and feeble.

He doesn't approve, they know that - but it won't stop them. They hate to disappoint him, but Cayde deserves to be avenged and that means they cannot avoid the _tone_ from the Crucible Handler. It nags at them when they lose matches, and as much as it destroys them to hear it now, they'll fulfill their mission.

But it's the weight of his hand on their shoulder that startles them from their thoughts. They look up and despite the helmet concealing his face, they swear they can see a glimmer of pride - perhaps in them - through his visor.

"Watch your back, Guardian. No one else will." He orders firmly, the tremor in his voice is gone. That resounding echo of assurance and confidence soothes their nerves and they nod.

He seems to smile as he releases their shoulder and pivots, making his way towards the door. They listen to his retreating footsteps, head turned ever so slightly towards the source in a silence that no longer seems so suffocating. And then he stills in the doorway, his voice gentle, yet firm before he disappears out the door.

"You're alive, Guardian. Fight like it."

\-----------------------


End file.
